1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device, and more particularly, an LCD device with thin thickness and enhanced sense of beauty.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
LCD devices are being applied to various fields such as notebook computers, monitors, spacecrafts, and airplanes. In LCD devices, response time and image quality have largely been enhanced technically to date.
Recently, research and development are particularly being required on designs of products appealing to consumers. Consequently, efforts for minimizing the thicknesses of LCD devices are continuously being made, and research is being conducted on a design with enhanced sense of beauty that can induce consumers to buy by appealing to consumers' sense of beauty.
In efforts for minimizing the thicknesses of LCD devices and design development for enhancing a sense of beauty that have been made to date, however, the existing elements have been applied as is, the structures of the elements have been changed simply, and thus, there are limitations in minimizing the thicknesses of the LCD devices and developing new designs of the LCD devices.
In the related art LCD devices, a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit are placed with an upper case and a lower case, thereby manufacturing a module. Furthermore, a separate lower cover and a separate upper cover are additionally used for manufacturing the module as a complete product such as a notebook computer, a monitor, or a television (TV).
In this way, since the related art LCD devices use a case for the manufacturing of a module and a cover for the manufacturing of a complete product, a thickness has inevitably been increased. Particularly, an upper cover is protrusion-molded at the edge of a LCD device in applying the cover for the manufacturing of the complete product, and thus, there are limitations in developing various designs with a sense of beauty.